marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jared Nomak
Jared Nomak was the first of the Reapers, a special vampire race created as an evolution of normal vampires. Biography ''Blade II Jared Nomak is the original carrier of the so-called "Reaper" virus, which, according to Asad, is a mutation of the original vampire and is therefore a threat to the vampire race. Having a hatred for vampires, Nomak is first seen in Russia outside a blood-bank speaking to another individual waiting to give blood and get paid. Once entering the blood bank, Nomak is asked a series of questions relating to his history and the scar on his chin. Nomak eventually is strapped to a chair to have his blood harvested by a group of vampires posing as a blood bank but breaks out, kills and drains everyone in the room, and escapes. We next see Nomak in the popular vampire club "The House of Pain" where he first fights with Blade and says the popular line "Is the enemy of my enemy my friend, or my enemy" before Blade realizes the Reapers aversion to ultravoilet light, and he escapes. Eventually, Nomak is the only Reaper left, and, in a brief encounter in the sewers, reveals to Whistler the conspiracy surrounding the Reaper strain, and its true creation. Nomak breaks into Eli Damaskinos fortress after Whistler tells all to Blade about Nomak being the son of Eli Damaskinos and genetically created in an attempt to create a vampire "super race", and Nomak kills Damaskinos and infects Nyssa before again fighting with Blade. He is defeated when Blade stabs him in the heart with his sword. With death nearing, Nomak feels relieved of his pain of existence and shoves the blade further into his heart, killing him instantly. Character traits Jared was the first of the Reaper race and was an enemy of Blade. He was a character created especially for the film. Jared's physiology was different to a typical vampire. Instead of having two prominent fangs, Jared was able to split his lower jaw exposing fangs which administer a paralysis drug and a tentacle-style organ used to feed from both humans and vampires. Being the original patient of the Reaper strain, he had to feed more often than a typical vampire, and although he can infect others into Reapers, they eventually die. Powers and abilities Powers * '''Reaper Physical Attributes:' The Reaper virus, combine with the vampire virus inside his DNA to produce a new kind of virus which gave him abilities that made him a new breed of vampire. ** Superhuman Strength: 'Jared was able to send Blade in the air several meters away with just simple hits . ** 'Superhuman Agility: 'He is far more agile than Blade, easily escaping and evading Blade's movements. ** 'Superhuman Senses: As with all vampires, Nomak possesses feral-like senses sharper and more efficient than a human's. *** Nocturne Vision: He lives in the sewers and moves by night, so his vision is designed for dark environments. ** Wall Crawling: Nomak and the other Reapers have the unique ability to stick to any surface. ** Accelerated Healing: Like the other Reapers, Nomak has a regenerative healing factor which allows him to nearly-instantaneously heal from even heavy wounds like broken bones and mutilations. Rapid gunfire from many enemies at once barely affected his performance. He is also nearly-immortal due to his increased natural vampiric regenerative healing factor. ** Limited Immunity: '''He is completely immune to silver, garlic & even the EDTA. This makes him nearly-impossible to kill or defeat. His only weakness is ultraviolet radiation or as commonly known as Sunlight. Abilities * '''Expert Hand To Hand Combatant: Through both his encounters with Blade, Nomak shows himself to be a highly capable hand to hand fighter. His style seems like a mix of Street fighting, basic Martial Arts and Wrestling techniques, being extremely brutal and violent. Despite lacking formal martial arts training, this style, combined with his superior strength enabled him to overwhelm the far more experience and well trained Blade. * Intellect: Unlike the average Reaper, Nomak retains his high level of intelligence, allowing him to speak and make plans, even sparing Whistler when he directly confronted the human in the sewers where the average Reaper would have torn him to pieces. Relationships To be added Appearances/Actors *Earth-26320 (1 film) **''Blade II'' - Luke Goss Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Originally, the movie's villain was supposed to be Morbius the Living Vampire, but the producer Avi Arad wanted to save him for a possible Spider-Man movie. Gallery To be added Category:Blade (1998) characters Category:Created characters Category:Brothers Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Earth-26320 Vampires Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Characters with Immortality Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Earth-26320 Deceased